Loved by You - Vincent and Catherine (Beauty and the Beast)
by AmbivalentAura
Summary: This is just a little interaction between Catherine and Vincent. I wrote it based on one of the episodes from season 1.


" **Loved By You"**

 **Vincent and Catherine**

I stood next to the window glaring outside at the falling raindrops. I could not help but ponder about everything I was going through and all that I had gone through. People come, people go and this is what life is. Nothing ever remains, no one ever stays. I passed my hand through my hair in exhaustion. I sighed, and there he was standing next to me before I could finish my thought. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Nothing" I responded. "You are not telling the truth Catherine." I did not know what to tell him. My entire life is black and white and I have so many doubts. I lost myself in work, I lost myself in what kept me busy, what kept me going and I just could not have laid on that bed and toss till 5am in the morning when I eventually would fall asleep. I loved him so much and now my world is turned to grey. I couldn't believe what happened between Vincent and me. I was losing myself in him. All that I knew, I was giving into him like a magnet and I could not get enough of him because I wanted him all around me. I wanted him everywhere I went because I loved him. And for that reason, I was willing to risk my life for him.

I thought about what happened 9 years ago with my Mother. I would not be alive without Vincent. I needed to do everything to protect him. Lost in my thoughts, he broke me out of it with his enrapturing voice and addictive sensation. "Cat, what's wrong, what is it?" "Vincent…it's nothing, I just…I…love you so much Vincent." I'm accustomed to everything being black and white. My world is now grey that you are in it. And I am willing to do everything and anything it takes to protect you. "Things are different now and dangerous and Murfield is always on the lookout, we have to be careful, you have to be safe." "Cat, we just had something so intimately special, and you are thinking of this?" "I know and it was amazing." I chuckled and he looked at me so intently with his perfect eyes where I saw my future. "Catherine, I am so in love with you. You have no idea how incredible you are." I smiled because he had a grip over me and I could not hold it in. He then pressed his lips against mine and we stood there by my window kissing, I just couldn't describe this feeling. His breath created alluring feelings in my entire body that I wanted to last forever. His lips on mine felt so precious, so warm and so genuine. It felt real. The realest thing I ever had in my life.

We looked each other in the eye and we knew what was about to happen. He held me in his arms and lay me gently on the bed where the warm white sheets encompassed my entire body. He kissed my neck so passionately, I moaned in pleasure. He unhooked my bra and kissed all over my entire body. It was like electricity and I wanted more. I just wanted us to be like this forever.

He looked at me and whispered, "I love you Catherine," "I love you too Vincent, so much, with all that you are." I climbed on top of him with all the stored energy in my body and soul as I began to kiss his body; my hands were behind his neck. I just wanted to love him, with my body, mind and soul. I kissed his neck and his eyes turned yellow. I looked at him and he knew at once, that it was going to be alright. We grew wilder and crazier for each other. It was like a state of ecstasy and the best I ever had. And every time we did this, we did it better. We were always crazier about each other and what I felt about Vincent I hadn't felt for anyone else. All I could feel was his hands all over my body; the sensation in my spine, the tips of his fingers tracing everywhere. I did not want to stop and I was on top of him as he looked into my eyes with intensity, with so much love, passion, his eyes made these feelings so inevitable, it made my leg hurt but I wanted more. His tongue inside my mouth when he kissed me was like a drug. The way his hands clasped around my neck and threaded my stomach made me feel like he would do anything to protect me; as if we were the boss of each other and it felt so good. For the first time my life felt complete, I had finally found my eternity. His hands on my leg as it made its way all around my body, his lips on my leg as he kissed every inch of it. It felt like it wasn't baseless and everything we did had meaning, every move we made meant something. My skin trembled every time he touched me, so much desire all at once; I was so inclined to him and him to me. But it was all for him. I couldn't describe the effect he had on me. It was like a sort of hunger. I knew at once, I would break every rule for him. But who could blame me? Love is blind and the way his tongue on my white teeth, on my body. When, we came so close to each other, it reminded us of everything we had been through, how hard it has been for us both and how long it took us to reach this far. We became friends, then lovers but he was always my protector. I was always his and now he is mine forever. In my entire life, I never thought love could be this real, I never thought it could feel so heavenly. Our names were engraved in each other's hearts. He was my ocean and I was his everything. We were bound in flesh and bone, in spirit and soul. All I wanted to do was love him like this, every single minute of every day and what we had was eternal and I wasn't going to let Muirfield or anyone ruin it. We had to be careful of everything we did but our love is inseparable.

Ambivalent Aura


End file.
